


Beautiful Desperation

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: D/s, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You want it, John?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Desperation

John kneels in the middle of the room, waiting for Rodney to get out of the shower. He shivers a little as the chill from the air sinks into his skin, but he doesn't even think about dressing, or climbing into the bed. Instead of thinking about how uncomfortable he is, he's trying to think of what Rodney might want from him today.

The shower cuts off, and there are sounds of Rodney drying off in the bathroom. He comes out with a towel slung around his neck, skin pink from the hot water, cock already at half mast. John looks at it and his mouth waters. He's suddenly desperate to taste him, but he knows better than to move. Instead, he drops his head and stares hard at the floor.

Rodney's toes come into his line of sight, and a hand slides into his hair, tugging his head back so that he's looking up at Rodney's face. "You want it, John?" he says, and John can't nod with his hair being held, but he does the best he can. Speaking is beyond him at the moment.

Rodney smiles and releases John's hair, moving past him and over to the bed. He sits at the edge and gestures impatiently at John, who's watching him from under his lashes. John swallows - this is the hard part for him. It's hard to let go of his dignity and self-control long enough to crawl the few feet that separate them, but he does it, ignoring the way that a blush covers his face and his chest. Instead, he concentrates on remembering the feeling of Rodney's cock in his mouth, hard and thick.

Kneeling up, he waits impatiently for Rodney to nod, and as soon as he has permission, he dives for Rodney's dick. He wants nothing more than to suck it deep, suck it hard, but that isn't what Rodney wants. It's taken months of trial and error for John to realize that Rodney likes it slow, likes it gentle. It goes against all of John's experiences, but then again, when has Rodney been anything like other guys?

So instead, he licks a long slow path from Rodney's balls to the head of his cock. By the time he gets there, Rodney is mostly hard, and John takes the head into his mouth, tonguing the spot at the base that makes Rodney a little nuts, and Rodney hardens all the way.

Slowly, moving millimeters at a time, he works his way down Rodney's cock, taking as much as he can into his mouth. Rodney's really hung, and there's no way that John can take it all, but he works at it, hoping that this time he'll succeed at swallowing Rodney's cock all the way down. He hits his gag point, stupid stubborn thing, and is forced to back off. Wrapping his hand around the base of Rodney's dick, he starts to move.

Rodney isn't shy about showing his enjoyment of what John's doing and groans out his satisfaction. "Oh, yeah," he says. "You like that. I have no idea how you've survived the military as long as you have, with the way you like to suck cock."

John moans his enjoyment and encouragement. The vibrations from his throat work their way up Rodney's cock, and John can feel him shudder in response. He would smile, but it's hard to do with his mouth full. Instead, he works on losing himself to the sensation of Rodney in his mouth; the heavy weight, the slick saltiness of his precome. He's still moving slowly, and he can feel the way his jaw pops and his throat aches, knows that the discomfort will still be there long after Rodney finishes.

He's not really surprised when Rodney grabs him by the hair, slowing him down even further. He _is_ surprised when Rodney pulls him off his cock with a pop. He'd expected to blow Rodney, maybe get a handjob. They both have to work in the morning and when that's the case they rarely take the time for more than that. But Rodney hands him the lube and says, "Slick yourself. I'm going to fuck you."

John takes the lube in a hand that's shaking just a little, and he hopes that Rodney doesn't notice, except that Rodney notices _everything_ when he pays attention, and so he stops John from opening it. "Are you okay?" John doesn't have the words to explain that he feels like he's been given a gift by Rodney, that he wants - no, needs - to be fucked hard. So he just nods and opens the lube, spreading it thickly on his fingers.

He spreads his knees a little wider, settling more firmly into his skin. It's uncomfortable to twist, but he manages it, sliding a finger inside himself. He groans at the sensation, but it's not enough. It isn't going to be enough until it's Rodney's cock is inside of him, stretching him and taking him. He adds another finger, only to be distracted when Rodney says, "Touch yourself." Twisting a little further, he manages to get his left hand on his cock, touching himself gently, because anything else would be too much.

He's panting, rocking between his hands, when Rodney finally says, "Enough." Instantly, John moves his hand away from his cock, but it takes him a second more to pull his fingers out of his ass. Rodney's there, handing him the tube again. "Get me slick now." Using a little more lube, he does as he's told, then, for lack of anywhere else to wipe his fingers off, wipes them on the bedspread.

Rodney scoots back on the bed until his back is against the wall, slouching in ways that John is vaguely aware is going to be murder on his back. "Get up here," Rodney says, hands on his hips. His cock flexes and jumps as he speaks, and John climbs hurriedly up onto the bed, straddling Rodney's legs. "Ride me."

With shaking hands, John steadies Rodney's cock. He rises up and then slides down over it, panting at the stretch. He doesn't stop, though, not until his ass is settled in the cradle of Rodney's hips. He can't hold back the groan as Rodney stops all the way inside him. John knows better than to start moving before Rodney tells him to, so he holds still.

One of Rodney's hands comes up to touch his face - softly, gently. The other settles low on his hip, encouraging him to start moving. John flexes his hips, rising up and then sliding down a few inches, and Rodney nods. "Just like that, John. Want it to last."

John moans and continues to move slowly, taking Rodney in deep. Each stroke seems to last forever, until John is lost inside his own head, overwhelmed by sensation. Rodney's hand never moves from his cheek, and that's the only touch that's grounding him.

Rodney shifts, lifts his knees, and John slides forward, whimpering as it brings Rodney up hard against his prostate. He wants to _move_, wants to slam back onto Rodney's cock and take it hard and fast, but Rodney's whispering, calling his desperation beautiful, and it makes John want to be beautiful for him.

He has no idea how much time has passed when Rodney finally drops his hand from John's face. He locks both hands on John's hips and urges him to move faster. John's more than willing and starts to really _move_, twisting his pelvis so that he's practically corkscrewing around Rodney's cock, clenching tight to make it as good as possible. At some point, his own pleasure got tied up with Rodney's and he's no longer even thinking about coming, so the onrush of his orgasm surprises him.

Rodney moans as John's cock spills all over his stomach. His hands never stop moving John, keeping him riding even as he feels limp as a rag doll. Finally, with a deep groan, John feels the warm throbbing that tells him that Rodney has come deep inside. Unable to hold himself up any longer, he collapses forward, his face mashed hard into Rodney's neck.

He can feel Rodney smiling, his face pressed into the top of John's head, and they stay like that for a long moment. Eventually it becomes uncomfortable for John, so he just knows that it has to be murder on Rodney's back. With a hiss, he pulls up enough to let Rodney's cock slide out, and then he turns to the side, leaving room for Rodney to ease down.

Without words - words aren't really necessary - he curls around Rodney's body and sleeps.


End file.
